The Exes
by mizskybird
Summary: A story of how all of Nick and Jess's exes found out about their relationship throughout the years.
1. 3 months later

Introduction:

This is the story of how many of Nick and Jess's ex boyfriends/girlfriends found out about their relationship at different points in there relationship, from 3 months in, to married with children. Exes could be anyone from the show, from Angie to Caroline, from Sam to Paul. Cute Nick and Jess moments will be tied in. Each chapter is named after the number of months after the relationship started (aka Cece's wedding).

Three Months later/Spencer:

Jess was sitting on a bench next to the changing room in The Gap, scrolling through her phone at the recipe she was going to make for dinner tonight, and trying to remember the ingredients she was going to need to buy at the store. She felt a soft tap on her shoulder, and was expecting to see her boyfriend wearing the shirt she had just picked for him. Instead, she saw a confusing but familiar face.

"Spencer!" She almost yelled in surprise. She stood up and put her phone in her purse. "How are you?" Spencer tried to awkwardly hug her, and Jess didn't push him away, but slid her back out of his arm.

"I'm good! What are you doing in a Men's Gap?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm waiting for my boyfriend to come out of the changing room. I picked some stuff out for him, he always wears the same kind of things." She looked around and saw Nick start to walk out of the dressing room. "You remember Nick, right?" she asked and pointed to him. "He's one of my roommates. One of the ones wearing the crazy hats last time I saw you." Nick came up and touched Jess's shoulders.

"What's going on?" He whispered and looked up. "Oh, it's Spencer!" He extended his arm and shook Spencer's hand. "Nice to see you man," He said awkwardly.

"Nice to see you too. So, Jess, you started dating one of your roommates?" Spencer questioned confusedly. Jess looked at Nick and smiled.

"Yeah. We just had a lot in common and eventually realized it was probably a good idea." Nick looked at her. Their story was so complicated, and there was no easy way to tell it, but Jess had figured out how to condense it down so people wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Oh, so how long have you guys been together?" Spencer asked.

"About three months. We've been friends way longer than we've been a couple."

"Oh, ok. That seems a little weird to be living with your boyfriend right away, especially with these guys. Anyways, I had to break up with my girlfriend because she cheated on me, so I'm living the single life."

"I guess that's karma, man," Nick said a little angrily. Spencer gave him a weird look.

"Yeah, I guess. Well, nice to see you Jess." He said and walked away. Nick put his arm back around Jess.

"Goodbye Spencer," he said in an annoyed tone. Jess moved and faced him.

"Why are you so angry?" she asked him.

"I don't like that guy, Jess. He still acts like he should tell you what to do," Nick said. "It's weird that you're living with your boyfriend right away, especially these guys," he mimicked. "Especially these guys? He doesn't KNOW us." Jess laughed.

"You are so jealous, it's adorable. Calm down, I don't like him anymore. I'm with you, and it's so much better."

"Of course you don't like him, he has a PONYTAIL."

"I don't see your problem with the ponytail, I would still like you if you had the ponytail," Jess pointed out. Nick laughed and put his arm back around her back.

"You would? Maybe I'll keep that in mind." And then he kissed her. They kissed for a couple seconds until Jess pulled away.

"Ok, let's buy you this shirt."


	2. 6 months later

Jess walked into the adult bakery with the weirdest expression on her face. She walked straight past all the display cases with the various erotic cakes and to the counter. She looked up and shook her head a bit, surprised by the person facing her at the counter. Nick's ex-girlfriend, Angie, was across the counter, wearing an apron and nametag.

"Um, hi, I was wondering if you guys have any like large cookie cutters or baking pans for when you make the penis cakes," Jess muttered. Angie looked at her strangely.

"Yeah, I think they kind of sculpt and cut those. I wouldn't know though. I man the station here. And sometimes the boob cakes. And sorry, do I know you from somewhere?"

"Oh, ok that's disappointing. And there's none for sale? You'd think a place like this would have stuff for if you want to DIY. I'm Jess, and you dated Nick Miller, my roommate," She said, with a weird emphasis on roommate. Angie's eyes bulged.

"Oh yeah! You shot the power out with that gun and then I came onto your boyfriend. Good times. How's Nick?" she inquired.

"He's good. I actually came here because for our three month anniversary he made me a cake and it ended up kind of looking like a penis, so I wanted to get him a pan so we could start doing it on purpose," Jess said and laughed.

"So you guys are dating now? I can see that,"

"Yeah, six months tomorrow. So I'm really excited,"

"Oh, well, good for you. My job as a stripper didn't work out because I punched one of the other girls in her goods. So now I work here. And we don't have any pans, but we can make you a penis shaped cake with a picture of Nick on it."

"Oh my gosh, you can? Yes! And can my face be on the balls?"


	3. 1 year later

Author's note: Thanks for all of the positive feedback! I'm really happy about the response this story has been getting, it's been really fun. I'd really love to know what you guys think more, so please keep reviewing and don't forget to follow/favorite!

One year later:

Jess and Nick were walking in the park talking when Nick noticed someone. "Jess, hey look it's Paul," he said and pointed. Jess looked in the direction he pointed.

"Oh yeah! Should we say hi?" she asked him. Nick shrugged.

"If you want," Nick replied with little care. Jess walked towards him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.

"Jess!" He greeted. "How are you doing? And hey Nick," Paul said and waved. Nick nodded his head at him.

He walked towards Jess. "Genzlinger," he replied.

"I'm really good. I started teaching at a new school this past school year, and it's been great." she said, and smiled at Nick. "What about you, are you still at the school we were at together? And did you marry the girl I helped you propose to?" Jess inquired. Paul laughed.

"Yeah, we got married a few months ago," He said, and he held up his hand to show his ring. "And you! I see you've got some bling as well. Who's the lucky guy?"

"Actually, this one," Jess informed as she nudged Nick's arm. Nick put his arm around her shoulder and she bent her arm to hold his hand at her shoulder. Paul looked at them surprisingly.

"You don't say? See, I knew there was something between you guys. I guess I was just wrong about when it happened. When did you get together?" he asked.

"About a year ago," Nick informed. "We just realized it worked. It's something you can't really explain, you know? And then we got engaged just a couple weeks ago."

"Oh, congratulations!" Paul exclaimed. "And yeah, when you have that connection you just know. It's like nothing else was ever right before." Jess put her head on Nick's shoulder.

"Yeah," she said and mumbled.

"Alright, well I gotta scatter. It was nice running into you guys, and I hope you have a good wedding!" Paul said and started to walk away. He turned around a few feet later and exclaimed, "I called it!" Jess laughed and waved good-bye.

"He's nice," Jess pointed out to Nick as they continued walking across the parking, hand in hand.

"Yeah, he is. But he married asian you, and I get to marry you-you." Nick said. "Oops, was that racist?" He said and laughed.

"I think it was," Jess giggled. "But it's ok I get it."

"No, it's just that he was with you first and then chose asian you and I would just choose you to begin with because I love you." Nick stammered and mumbled very quickly.

"Nick, I get it, you don't have to explain," Jess laughed. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "We're gonna get married," she said.

"I know,"


	4. 2 years later

Author's note:

Hey guys! Keep reviewing and favoriting! Sorry for the long wait, it's been a busy week. Hope this holds you guys out until The Box tomorrow, this is definitely the best chapter I have written yet, so I hope you all enjoy!

2 Years Later:

It was a nice, sunny day in May and Nick walked into a building that was a little too familiar. There is such a small chance you are going to run into her, he thought to himself. And even if you do, who cares? It's been 3 years, it's not a big deal, it's not awkward. Ok, it's you so it will be a little awkward but it's ok. You're probably not going to run into her. He walked into the elevator and pushed the button. Phew, he thought. Alright, not going to her floor, not gonna see her. And it's not even a big deal if I do.

After sorting out what he had come to the law firm to deal with, some weird information about bank accounts and taxes when married, and about the whole house-changing scenario, he could get on with his day. Jess had him on a strict "baby-making" schedule, because as she said, "My eggs aren't getting any younger, and theres no chance of my dad beating you up because we're married now,". The thought of having a child of his own in less than a year was kind of scary, but also really exciting. And it would make him and Jess a real family. They were about to start renting one of the smaller apartments in their building, a two bedroom. It was smaller, but affordable with their salaries, there was room for a baby, and they would still be in the same area and near the loft.

Running into his ex actually didn't seem like the worst thing in the world right now because his life was actually going really well. Nick was growing up. So of course, right as he got out of the elevator he saw her walking towards it. He started walking, looking at the forms in his hand, and the ring on his finger. Julia looked at him. "Hey, Nick!" She yelled out.

"Julia!" He said surprisingly, as if he hadn't planned out the beginning of this interaction in his head all morning.

"What are you doing here? Do you work here now or something? I've never seen you around, but it's cool to know you went back and became a lawyer," she said. Nick laughed.

"No, I'm not working here, and I'm not a lawyer. I'm still work at the bar, but I'm the manager now. I was just here to talk to some guys about some legal stuff. I just got married, and I'm moving out of the loft, so I had things," he said.

"Oh, congratulations on getting married. How'd you meet her?"

"Actually, it's Jess, so if you remember that story," he said.

"Jess, your roommate?" she asked questionably.

"Yeah, weird right! But yeah, she's the best," he replied. He smirked and smiled, thinking about how different things were with her when he was with Julia.

"I can see that, you're smiling like an idiot just thinking about her. Well again, congratulations. It's nice to see you again Nick. I'd always wondered what happened with you. You were interesting," she said and laughed.

"Yeah, nice to see you too. Oh, and I'm so rude. Are you doing well? I see you're still working here,"

"Yep. I got a promotion last year, been dating some guys, but same old, same old. Hoping to settle down soon."

"Alright, well good luck, I'm sure you'll find someone." he said.

"Yeah, hopefully," Julia replied. "Alright, I gotta go." and she walked away. Nick looked at his finger again. Same old, same old, he thought to himself. He looked at the ring again. I'm so glad I'm not same old, same old. And three weeks later, when he and Jess saw the plus sign on the stick, he couldn't be happier that everything was not the same.


	5. 2 and 3 fourth years later

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, I've been busy. But this is a really great chapter, so I hope you enjoy. After this one, there are going to be 2 more with 2 more of your favorite exes!

2.75 years later:

Jess was 8 months pregnant, and convinced Nick that they needed to go to the store to buy some stuff for their baby now, or else their daughter wouldn't have any clothes when she was born. "Some babies are born early, and I don't want to be unprepared," Jess told him.

"We got plenty of stuff at the baby shower!" Nick proclaimed.

"Yeah, lots of cute dresses for when she's 8 months old. But she doesn't need to wear her easter best at her own birth,"

"Alright, alright, we can go. Now back to the name idea of Clancy,"

NJNJNJ

Jess walked into the baby store reading a list. She ripped it and handed one half to Nick. "Ok, we need to divide and conquer if we want to get all of this stuff. You start with the bath supplies, and I'll eye the nursery area. We're going for cheap but classy."

"Cheap but classy? For a baby? I don't think our infant daughter is going to judge the type of wood for her crib, but whatever you want Jess," He put his hand on her ever-growing stomach and kissed her quickly. Jess walked over to her aisle destination. She started looking at sheets for the crib they had purchased last month, and tried to make sure they matched the color. Someone reached their hand across her and accidentally touched her stomach.

"Oh, sorry!" the woman said.

"It's fine," Jess replied. She looked up, and the woman was Caroline.

"Hey, do I know you from somewhere? I can't place it, but you look really familiar. Oh wait, you're Nick's roommate! Oh my god, I haven't seen him in almost 4 years. Are you still in touch with him? I can imagine seeing you that you don't live in that loft anymore. Congratulations, by the way, on the baby," She mumbled out quickly.

"Um yeah actually-;" Jess started but was interupted by Nick walking into her aisle holding two towels in his hand.

"Jess, do you think we should get pink towels, or go gender neutral?" He inquired. He looked at Jess. "Oh my god, Caroline." he said.

"I married him." Jess said, and her eyebrows went to the top of her head. Nick put his hand on Jess's shoulder.

"Hey, do you want me to take that sheet?" he muttered to her quietly. "I don't want you holding too much," She handed it to him and he put his hand on her waist. Caroline opened her mouth slightly and looked back and forth at both of them.

"Oh, wow, oh, ok wow. Oh, ok. Um, I mean, I guess I, uh, kind of saw that, at the that wedding a while ago, but wow, I am totally surprised." she said. "Oh, sorry, that was kind of rude. I mean, I just, I should stop talking." Jess looked at her.

"Ok, well, it was nice to see you. I need to go to the bathroom, you know, baby pushing on my bladder. But Nick, do you want to keep looking at the sheets? I'm thinking lavender." She shook her head in Caroline's direction. Nick's eyes bulged at Jess, but she nodded her head and left.

"So, Caroline, what have you been up to? Why are you in a baby store?" he asked.

"Oh, I, um, am going to a baby shower tomorrow for my sister, and needed to get her a present."

"Your younger sister, Susie?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's the one. And I've just been living. I mean, it's been 4 years, Nick. I see that you've obviously been growing up and moving on from your 30 year old self, but I just haven't found the right guy yet. I don't know why. How did you know with Jess? Because you obviously didn't at first. I mean, you were going to move in with me when you had already met her."

"I don't know what to say Caroline. I mean, it always felt like it was supposed to be taboo with her, since she was my roommate, but I think you have to let your feelings overpower that eventually. And then, once I was with her, it just made everything else feel like it was never right. I used to think our problem was me, but it was really us," he said.

She smiled at him. "Well, you've really changed, Nick Miller. Buying towels for a baby daughter. Putting your arm around your wife. And you don't live with Schmidt anymore?" she asked.

"Nope, not even a little bit. Well, if you don't count one floor down as a little bit. And you'll be fine, Caroline. You'll find him." Nick patted her back and walked towards the clothes. He found Jess there, holding up a little polka-dot dress.

"No, c'mon. We already have enough nice dresses! You're already turning her into you. And why did you want me to talk to my ex-girlfriend?" He asked.

"She seemed a little weird when she saw us. And I didn't see a ring on her finger. I figured she probably feels bad that you figured it out before her. You were the one that was more broken than her, and now you're married and having a baby. It was probably a wake-up call." Nick smiled at her.

"I love you so much," he said. He touched and looked at her stomach. "And I love you so much," he said in baby-talk. Jess giggled, and they continued picking out clothing for their daughter. Caroline walked by the happy couple once more, present in hand, and sighed. It really was a wake-up call.


	6. 3 years later

3 Years Later

Author's Note: I do not know very much about what happens at a check up for newborns, except for the little information I've read online. I just want to say that I don't think this is completely realistic, especially that part about them not knowing the doctor beforehand, but let's just go with it. Also, sequoyagirl: you read my mind! I have had this chapter planned next the whole time.

Nick and Jess walked into the pediatrician's office, Jess holding their newborn daughter, Maddy, in her carseat. Both new parents looked tired, but were both happy that at least the baby was sleeping in her seat. They sat down in the waiting room and

sighed. "Jess, do you know the name of our doctor?" Nick asked her.

"No, I just went with the one that Sadie recommended for me. I'm sure he or she is great," Jess assured him.

"Yeah, ok, I agree with you. It would just be a little weird if like, Dr. Sam, was the pediatrician," Nick said and laughed. Jess's eyes bulged.

"Oh my god, I was so tired when I made the appointment, maybe it was-;"

"Maddy Miller," the nurse called. Nick looked at Jess, and took the baby seat.

"Well, we'll find out soon," he said, a bit annoyed. They walked into the room and Jess sat down in the chair, baby Maddy right beside her. Nick sat on the tissue on the patient's seat. The nurse asked them a few questions, and then said that the doctor will be in shortly.

"It's definitely going to be him. I can just tell. With our luck," Nick said.

"Well, he is a great doctor," Jess said.

"I don't want that guy knowing everything about our daughter's medical life. That is personal information!"

"Yeah, for us, her and the doctor."

"But you know him. What if he asks if we've started having sex again or something. I don't want to tell him that," he said. "Or actually, I do. I mean, he punched me for kissing you, but now he can't do anything about the fact that I've been sleeping with you for 3 years," he said smugly.

"Nick, honestly, as appealing as I am, I really don't think he cares anymore. And yeah, I'm not really too fond of my ex boyfriend being our daughter's doctor, especially when she is old enough to know, but this doctor's office has many doctors, so we won't be with him the whole time, and he is a great doctor from what I remember. Everything will work out find in the end," she said. A few minutes later, just as expected, Sam walked into the room.

"Whadda ya know!" he said, sticking out his hand to Nick to shake. "When I read your guys' names on the sheet, I thought maybe it was you, but then I thought it was probably just a big coincidence. I know there's a big elephant in the room, me being your ex-boyfriend, but if you are comfortable, let's check out your daughter."

"Yeah, Sam. Nice to see you again. How are you?" Jess asked.

"I'm good, I'm married too, congrats by the way guys. I'm glad to see something good happened after I punched Nick and walked out," he joked. Nick smirked.

"Thanks man. Yeah I forgot about that. Life was so weird back then. Now we just got the wives and children," Nick added.

"Speaking of, let me take a look at her," Sam said. Jess rose and placed the car seat on the tissue. She took Maddy out of the seat and handed her to Nick. She sat down on the tissue and then grabbed the baby back. "Oh, she is so beautiful,". He took his stethoscope and put it over the baby's little body. Maddy squirmed, and Jess rubbed her arms and quieted her. "Alright, so since you took her home, have you noticed any vision or hearing problems?"

"I really don't know, I don't think she's had any hearing problems. But vision, I can't tell, she's just so little. I certainly haven't had any vision problems since I've been staring at her all day," Nick answered. Jess beamed at him.

"I completely understand. It's hard to tell what they're thinking when they can't even talk. Alright, so the next thing we need to do is give her the preliminary vaccines," Sam told the new parents. Jess squirmed.

"Nick, can you take her. I don't want to see him put a needle in my baby's arm," She handed the baby to her husband. Nick laughed.

"Jess, it's just a shot. She'll never remember it,"

"But I will!" she exclaimed and then looked away. "Is it over yet?" Sam gave Maddy the shot and she started to cry. Nick kissed her head and calmed her down. Jess looked over his shoulder and put her arms around his neck so she was holding the baby too.

"See, that wasn't too bad," he said. Jess smiled and sat down next to Nick. The appointment went on a little bit longer, but soon, their time in the doctor's office was almost over. Sam said to them,

"Well, you guys have a perfectly healthy daughter, so just keep doing everything you've been hearing, and if you have any questions you can call our office. And I've enjoyed seeing you again, but if you prefer to have a different doctor next time, when you make your appointment, just specify. Maddy will be due to come in again for her 2 month check-up. Have a great day!"

"Great, thanks Sam," Jess said and she, Nick and their daughter walked out. As they got to the car, Nick smiled.

"This baby thing is just, really real," he said. "And I love it,"

"It didn't become real when she was born a few weeks ago?" Jess asked.

"No, it did. It's just, she's starting to look like you, and I just, I can't believe I could love two people so much,"

"That's so sweet. Seeing Sam made me remember how stupid we were about each other. We should've started longer ago,"

"Yeah, but I'm glad we're happening now. Because we've got this perfect little person right next to us. It doesn't matter what happened in the past, because it's all about her, and the future." Jess kissed him.

"You're right. Do you wanna get lunch?"

"No, we gotta save up for college."


End file.
